


Regrets

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My muse has to tell yours three things they regret. " prompt from Titania to Mab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Anaia_Lionel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/gifts).



The siege was over.

Everything was over.

Everything was still.

The Outer Gates had been destroyed and the Outsiders had entered reality. Mab, in her black garb, was kneeling besides Titania’s broken body in the Aftermath of the Battle. The world was eerily silent, yet around Mab and Titania raged a storm so dire that could have possibly attempt to end the world had the world not already ended.  
  
"I am sorry, sister mine." Mab wept, frost gathering in her eyes, "I am sorry for the years we have wasted being bitter at each other." She knew that life had not left her sister’s body yet and she gathered her close. Her garb was rapidly changing from black to charcoal to snow white, her eyes returning to the once lovely blue shade they were before she became Sidhe. "I am so very sorry that you had to share the same burden I did and lose your children to death. And sister mine, I am so remorseful for breaking your heart. I could never be forgiven. I should never be forgiven."  
Titania opened her eyes a tiny fraction. They were her mortal eyes. Green eyes looked upon blue.

"I — it— _okay_.”  the Queen of Summer tried to speak but could not fathom a full sentence. She closed her eyes again warily and let out an incoherent sound and a sigh, exhaling green and golden mist. Suddenly an emerald fire engulfed them both then fused into the shape of a peregrine falcon that rose to the Empty night sky and bolted through the distance.

The Queen of Light and Life was no more.


End file.
